Yue Hong Bang
Yue Hong Bang was a cultivator from Crimson Flame Planet. Appearance Yue Hong Bang was a frail middle-aged man. He was so thin that he was just skin and bones but had incredibly bright eyes that were shining brilliantly. He wore a tatterred purple robe, which was oversized, telling sign that this did not originally belong to him.Ch. 747 Background Yue Hong Bang was born in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. He was a third generation descendant of a criminal from the four Great True Worlds.Ch. 751 His ancestor was old Ku Zhu.Ch. 758 History Book 4 On a planet filled with volcanos at the edge of the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, Yue Hong Bang was looking with his group for corpses for an offering to their gods. They found Su Ming very injured. They took him to a large volcano, where other people were waited to make offerings. They were feeding corpses to the Crimson Python Phoenixes in exchange for crystals. Su Ming was also fed to one of the creatures, but unlike with other cases, his body didn't turned into a green aura.Ch. 748 Yue Hong Bang left with others, not bothering about anything.Ch. 749 Few months later, people came back to that large volcano, to make offerings again. Yue Hong Bang was injured and there were fewer people in his group. Everyone present was in shock, when Su Ming came out of the volcano, especially Yue Hong Bang. Moreover, they couldn't believe that Crimson Python Phoenixes were treating Su Ming friendly.Ch. 750 They mistaken Su Ming for a powerful cultivator from Black Ink Planet. Yue Hong Bang wanted to amend their relationship. Su Ming dismissed them all except Yue Hong Bang. He asked him more questions. Yue Hong Bang came to realization that the person before him was not a powerful warrior from the inner parts of the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, but a first generation criminal exiled from the four Great True Worlds. But because of Su Ming's indifferent behaviour he was doubting his conclusions. Few years later, Su Ming's Atman sensed Yue Hong Bang rushing towards a volcano he was staying at. He was chased by an old man at Heaven Cultivation Realm and man and woman at Earth Cultivation Realm. Yue Hong Bang was asking to save him and shouting that old man had a cave abode made from blue stone, which Su Ming took fancy previously. After hearing that, Su Ming showed up and killed a man at Earth Cultivation Realm with one punch.Ch. 753 Qi Bei Shan was very cautious and quickly apologized, offered a gift and left. Su Ming left him go, even though Yue Hong Bang urged him not to. Su Ming have seen through Yue Hong Bang plans. Yue Hong Bang explained that he lured Qi Bei Shan at the volcano, because he wanted Su Ming's help to kill him. He was killing off his companions, so that they wouldn't tell anyone about Su Ming. He also wanted to become his follower. After a while, Su Ming came out with a Crimson Python Phoenix fused with his Atman. He told Yue Hong Bang to lead the way.Ch. 754 Qi Bei Shan was greatly shocked, when he saw a Crimson Python Phoenix with Su Ming and Yue Hong Bang arriving athis cave abode.Ch. 755 His small protective Rune and cave abode were destroyed by Crimson Python Phoenix. Qi Bei Shan created a black six-armed shadow, but the bald crane started to devoured it. Qi Bei Shan made the shadow explode and started to ran away. The bald crane pulled out a purple crystal without any impurity and offered it to whoever would kill Qi Bei Shan. After seeing this, Qi Bei Shan was taken aback, but he pulled out a Soul Crystal.Ch. 756 He knew he was about to die, so he charged at Su Ming to dragged him with himself. He used Soul Crystal to freeze the Crimson Python Phoenix's body, but Su Ming used power of Destiny to turn him back in time. Su Ming changed four-colored Soul Crystal into en eight-colored one, which astounded everyone present. When he stopped using his power, Crimson Python Phoenix turned Qi Bei Shan into ashes. Yue Hong Bang felt a reverence towards Su Ming, after seeing his divine ability.Ch. 757 Mei Lan wanted Su Ming to leave the planet, because he opened the seal to the Crimson Python Phoenix's region and the True Guards would descend en masse. Tian Lin stood up for Su Ming. Mei Lan gave him eight years to stay and she tried to kill Yue Hong Bang, because it all started with him. She spared him, after she deduced him being descendant of Ku Zhu. She turned to leave, but Su Mig released his murderous aura. Su Ming used Surging Indulgers' divine ability and attacked old woman. After his punches, a part of her flesh and blood had been sucked away and Su Ming's body would recover.Ch. 759 Tian Lin asked them to stop and Su Ming agreed. After Mei Lan left without a word, Su Ming declared his reign over northern part of the planet to everyone present. Yue Hong Bang told others, that he would accept blue stones.Ch. 760 After an escape from a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death and return to Western Ring Nebula's foreign land, Su Ming helped the bald crane to recover. Then they set out towards Black Ink Planet, where the bald crane's physical body was to be.Ch. 852 But before leaving Western Ring Nebula, Su Ming, Duke of Crimson Flame and the bald crane returned to Crimson Flame Planet. The bald crane visited places, where he stashed crystals. Duke of Crimson Flame went to the place where he was sealed. And Su Ming went to go see Yue Hong Bang. Su Ming noticed that Yue Hong Bang was still collecting blue stones, even though Su Ming was absent for thousand of years. Su Ming found Yue Hong Bang captured and tortured to give up Mo Su's secret how he used blue stones to refine his body.Ch. 853 He set him free immediately and healed him. Then they went to birthday of Zhao Guang You.Ch. 854 When Zhao Guang You notice Su Ming, his heart trembled furiously, because he knew from Heavenly Treasure Planet. Mighty Paragon Zhao started to ran away immediately. Everyone present were shocked, because their expected great battle. Su Ming used the palm from his left eye, which was an epiphany from surviving under the hands of a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death. A huge palm covered sky and tried to seize fleeing Zhao Guang You, but he managed to avoid it. Su Ming's understanding of that power wasn't perfect yet. He commanded Yue Hong Bang to kill Zhao Guang You in ten breaths of time, which he accomplished with bit of an effort.Ch. 855 Then Su Ming sealed his and everyone present there memories about himself. After Su Ming left the planet, Yue Hong Bang woke up with no recolection what happened.Ch. 856 Powers Yue Hong Bang was at the Heaven Cultivation Realm. He can create a red hammer from his blood. Emperor Yin's Bamboo is a black bamboo piece, which can instantly turn into a shield made of ten thousand bamboos. Once a person is sealed inside, even a Lord of a World Plane would be trapped for a short while. It's an item left behind by his ancestor. Reference List Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence Category:Male Characters Category:Characters